Old World, New Naruto
by sickfreak1988
Summary: A mysterious stranger sends Naruto's soul back in time to the night that he became a Genin. How Naruto will change the future and stop Akatsuki from taking over. Rated M for profanity, blood, gore, violence and mild sexual themes...No Lemons! Due to the site admins cracking down on fanfics with sexually explicit content I am regretfully cancelling my other fic, Mating, on this site


I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SO KISHIMOTO CAN'T SUE ME, HA!

I've read a thousand and one Naruto goes back in time and I have always preferred the ones where it's just his soul that is sent back, that way he has memories of the past but he doesn't have to go around telling his old friends, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the future!"

There will be a romantic pairing in this fic but I just don't know who to choose, so i will be posting a poll in my profile for you to vote.

**UPDATE!**

If you decide to vote for harem, please send me a PM containing the names of six female character's that you want in the harem. I will be closing the poll in four weeks so get those votes in!

**UPDATE!**

Okay...Seriously people, I would really like it if you got those votes in. Also just as a reminder, if you vote for a harem send a PM telling me which six female characters you want to see.

**UPDATE!**

Only one week left for the pairing poll, so get those votes in! Also I'll be adding a new poll to decide if Kakashi should be Naruto's Sensei or if He should be placed on a different team or have an apprenticeship with some other Jonin, so when you put in your votes for the pairing, vote for which sensei you want. Word of warning though, I might not use the winner, I just want to see if people would prefer canon or original.

**UPDATE!**

The poll for Naruto's romantic interest is now officially closed. The winner is...(Insert drumroll)...Harem! As for who will be in the harem, I have yet to decide and since not alot of people actually told me who they wanted in the harem, I will be deciding. Now I am posting a new poll to decide if Kakshi should still be his sensei, if he should have someone else take up team seven, or should Naruto get an apprenticeship. Anyway that's all folks.

**ANOTHER UPDATE!**

Alright, I've finally decided on who is in the harem. The girls are as follows Seiryuko; the dragon summon boss for those of you who didn't pay attention in ch.1, Uchiha Mikoto (yes she is alive and just like in "Mating" I will explain how), Tayuya (What can I say, I like Tayuya and her foul mouth), Inzuka Tsume (Who doesn't like a hot milf?), Mitarashi Anko (These two have so much in common I'm surprised that Kishimoto hasen't paired them up in canon), and last but certainly not least, Nii Yugito (Jinchuriki X Jinchuriki FTW!)

Wow...now that I look at it, there is an age gap between Naruto and all his women...meh, I prefer older women anyway. As for the different sensei poll, I plan on closing it this week, so please, please, please vote, 'cause right now it's tied between Mikoto (as an apprentice) and Kurenai at one vote a piece. When I do close the poll this Friday I will begin to write the second chapter, so keep an eye out.

Last announcement, I'm currently writing a Naruto/Bleach crossover fic where the pairing is...(insert drum roll)...Naruto/Retsu! The reason I'm pairing these two up is simple, there are no other fics with this pairing and I plan on making sure that their is one fanfic for every Narto/female character pairing, so yes I will eventually write Naruto/Kurotsuchi (Kunoichi from Iwa) and Naruto/Suzumebachi(filler character, Bug using Kunoichi, also from Iwa) on that note I'd like to put out a challenge to anyone who wants to try to write either an Naruto/Kurotsuchi fic (not Harem) or a Naruto/Suzumebachi fic (also not Harem.)

Anyway that's all for now, Later.

* * *

Naruto laid there, taking his last few breathes. He could only watch as Uchiha Madara laughed maniacally, the Jubi was within his grasp. Naruto cursed himself for being weak, "_If only I hadn't slacked off in my academy years and with Kakashi-sensei I'd have been able to beat this bastard,_" he cursed in his mind.

So many people close to his heart, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Kirabi, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Yamato, Lee, Guy, everyone. Naruto failed to protect his precious people. He wished that he could go back rewrite everything, become stronger, save everyone.

At that exact moment, time around Naruto froze, everything around him lost its color and he could no longer hear Madara laughing. He looked to his right when he heard the echoed sound of footsteps, there stood a tall man in his early forties with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair dressed in tattered black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," the man's voice was gruff yet kind, "You have shown great promise throughout your life, I am here to offer you a second chance to prevent this from happening."

Naruto suddenly found the strength to sit up, "Wait, who are you?" he asked.

"My name is of no importance for this will be the last time you and I meet," The man replied.

"Okay, but how can I prevent this from happening?" Naruto asked.

"I will be sending your soul back in time, where you will merge with your past self. You will have all of your memories from this timeline as well as all of your current skills, although your body will need to be retrained," the man replied.

Naruto looked around his surroundings, at Madara and then back at the man, "How do we do this?" he asked, determination burning in his eyes.

The man nodded and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Leave everything to me," he said.

Naruto's vision suddenly when black, when his vision returned he found himself looking at the Kage Bushin section of the forbidden scroll. Naruto grinned, he was back he, was short again, but now he knew things others did not. Naruto suddenly sensed Iruka's presence and turned to see Iruka appearing behind him.

"I *huff* found *gasp* you," he said.

Naruto smirked, he was glad to see Iruka again, "Iruka-sensei! Check it out! I learned a jutsu, now you have to let me graduate!"

"_He's been training? _Wait who told you that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei, he said if I learned one of the jutsu from this scroll and showed it to you that I get to graduate!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mizuki? Why would he-?" Iruka was cut off by the sound of someone landing on a nearby tree branch.

"Well, it seems you got to the brat first, Iruka," Mizuki said, sporting an evil grin, "Now, Naruto, be a good little brat and hand over the scroll!"

Naruto stuck up his middle finger at the scheming Chunin, "Ah, go fuck yourself, Mizuki, once Iruka-senesi lets me graduate I'm going to give it back to the old man myself!"

Mizuki's grin grew wider, "Naruto, do you know why the village hates you, why Iruka wouldn't let you graduate, it's because-!"

"No, Mizuki, don't do it!" Iruka shouted.

"You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "What, is that all?"

Iruka and Mizuki were dumbfounded, Naruto had just been told that he was a demon and didn't even care!

Naruto's expression hardened, "Mizuki, I found out that I was the container for the fox a while back, but that doesn't mean that I am the fox itself! If you pour ramen into a bowl, does that make the bowl itself ramen? No it doesn't! I'm the same way, I hold the Kyuubi in my body but that doesn't make me the demon! Idiots like you only try to hurt me because they think it will hurt the fox! And I know Iruka-sensei is going to pass me, because I have a new jutsu on hand and he doesn't see me as a demon!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Mizuki.

Mizuki gritted his teeth, "Fine you think your so tough, then show me what you can do Kyuubi!" he snarled as he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto, move!" Iruka shouted as he tried to intercept the shuriken.

Naruto smirked as he jumped up and made his famous cross finger hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he shouted as hundreds of clones appeared. Several jumped and took the blow from the shuriken, slowing its momentum enough for Naruto to catch it. Naruto threw it to the ground and landed right next to it, sporting a massive grin.

Mizuki was now officially terrified while Iruka was simply amazed. Naruto had performed a Jonin level Ninjutsu and did it without so much as breaking a sweat.

Naruto began cracking his nuckles, "Now, Mizuki, get ready for the worst beat down of your life!" he said. He then sent all of his clones to attack Mizuki with a flurry of punches and kicks.

After a few minutes Naruto released his clones, revealing a badly beaten Mizuki. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Woops, looks like I went a little over board," he laughed.

Iruka walked over to Naruto, his mind made up, "Naruto would you mind closing your eyes for a minute," Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, as Iruka took off Naruto's goggles and replaced them with his own head-band, "Congratulations, you graduate!" he said.

Naruto grinned, "Come on Iruka-sensei, let's get this scroll back to Sandaime-Jiji" he said as he picked up the scroll.

Iruka nodded, "By the way, Naruto, how did you find out about the Kyuubi?" he asked as they walked towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto smiled, "It doesn't really take a genius to figure it out. One, the text books say that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, but that can't be possible as Biju are nothing but living chakra, and therefore cannot be destroyed. Two, as the foremost knowledgeable person on the history of the Hokage's, I know about the Yondaime's Shisho Fuin seal, which seals a creatures soul into a person or object. Three, my birthday is October 10, the same day as the Kyuubi attack. Four, people have treated me like shit for as long as I can remember, calling me things like 'Demon brat,' 'Monster,' 'Fox Brat,' among other things. You bring all of the pieces of the puzzle together and the answer is simple, I'm the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Iruka was stunned to say the least, when had Naruto gained that kind of deduction skills, "Okay, if you figured it out a while ago, why didn't you say anything?"

Naruto's voice took a solemn tone, "I knew that Sandaime-Jiji wanted to protect me. I don't hate the Yondaime for sealing the fox in me; I know he wanted me to be seen as a hero. Heh. Guess that plan backfired, didn't it?"

"_When did Naruto get so mature? Anyone else would've tried to get revenge on the village, I'm amazed at his strength._" Iruka thought. "Also how is it that you were able to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, when you couldn't use a regular Bushin no Jutsu?"

Naruto looked at Iruka incredulously, "Iruka-sensei, the larger a person's chakra reserves, the harder it is for that person to control it. Judging by the number of clones I created with the Kage Bushin, my reserves are down right huge, beyond that of Jonin levels. In short, I would never have the necessary chakra control for measly Bushin. Besides Bushin no Jutsu is a form of Genjutsu, which is my weakest subject, I'd probably learn the Rasengan before I learned Bushin no Jutsu."

Iruka smacked himself on the forehead, "_How could I have been so stupid! Of course Naruto has bad chakra control, his reserves are larger than his classmates combined! I can't believe I let this go unnoticed._"

**Later at the Hokage Tower**

Naruto held the massive scroll out towards Sarutobi, "Here, Jiji, I'm sorry I took it without your permission," he said apologetically.

Sarutobi took the scroll and smiled, "No harm done. In fact I used a clairvoyancey jutsu and watched your fight with Mizuki as well as heard your conversation with Iruka."

Naruto's mouth shifted from the apologetic frown to a smile and back down to a serious frown, "Iruka-sensei, would you mind letting me talk to Sandaime-sama alone for a minute."

Iruka was taken aback by Naruto's serious tone, but nodded before leaving the room.

Naruto looked around the room, "The same applies to the rest of you."

Suddenly three ANBU appeared out of hiding, a woman wearing a wolf mask, a man wearing a bear mask and the third, a woman wearing a cat mask, "How did you sense us?" Kuma(Bear) asked.

Naruto smirked, "One bonus to having a giant fox spirit sealed inside your gut, is heightened senses. I could smell all four of you." As soon as Naruto said this a fourth ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared.

"You really live up to the title of 'Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja," he said before turning to his comrades, "Let's go." The other three nodded.

"See ya later, Inu(dog)-san," Naruto said cheerfully.

Inu turned his head to look at Naruto and nodded, smiling behind his mask. He and the other ANBU then vanished.

Naruto's expression became serious once more as he turned to Sarutobi, "Now as to what I want to talk to you about, Jiji," Sarutobi was thankful that Naruto still used the endearing nickname while still being serious, "I would like to ask for a summoning contract."

Sarutobi was surprised that Naruto would ask for such a thing. He stroked his beard in thought, "_Should I really give a summoning contract to Naruto? I know Jiraiya intends to have the boy sign the Toad contract but he won't be back until the Chunin Exams…Ah why not, it's not like the boy would abuse such power,_" he smiled at Naruto, "Very well, wait one moment."

Sarutobi walked over to the wall under the Hokage photos and performed a few hand signs and a seal appeared on the wall. Sarutobi then bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the seal. A safe appeared where the seal was and Sarutobi wasted no time in opening it. Inside were five large scrolls, each one containing a contract for a different summon.

Sarutobi move three out on to the floor, "These are contracts that don't have any summoners, Lizard, Boar, and Deer."

Naruto look at the three and then back into the safe, "What about those two?" he ask point at the other scrolls.

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe, "Those are the Dragon and Slug summons, you can't sign the Slug contract right now because you don't have the consent of its current master, and my student, Senju Tsunade."

Naruto smirked, "_Oh I'll get Tsunade's consent soon enough, but what I need right now is to reestablish my contract with the Dragon clan,_" he mused, "And the Dragon summons?"

Sarutobi sighed, "The Dragons are very picky when it comes to their summoners, they won't allow just anyone, if you don't meet their standards then they would destroy you – NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, but it was too late. Naruto had already opened the Dragon contract and was about to finish writing his name on the scroll.

As soon as Naruto finished writing his name his body vanished in a swirl of fire, wind, lightning, earth and water. Sarutobi cursed himself for not stopping Naruto in time and also prayed that Naruto would be successful.

**With Naruto**

Naruto found himself in a familiar setting, the Dragon summons home, Ryuzama. Ryuzama was a large mountain surrounded by lush forests and wispy clouds. He started waking a path up the mountain towards the summit. Along the way he saw dragons of all shapes and sizes. Some had four legs, with a set of wings on their backs and a variety of horn shapes on their heads (western Mountain Dragons). Some were long and snake like, while still having legs, and had mane like fur on their backs and whiskers protruding from their snouts (Eastern Lung Dragons). While others had two hind legs, with wings for fore limbs and finlike scales that fanned out from the tips of their long tails and on the crown and sides of their heads (Wyverns). There were also smaller dragons no bigger than a puppy or a housecat that had wings but no other limbs (Wormlings).

When he reached the top he was greeted by a large dragon that seemed like a combination of all the other kinds, curled up on a bed of golden grass. The scales on its back were iridescent while the underside was black. Its body was long and serpentine like that of the Eastern dragons, but had wings on its back like the Western dragons. It didn't have whiskers on its snout but sported two horns curving back from above its eyes as well as finlike scales protruding from the sides of its head, where ears would be located. It also had those same finlike scales fanning out from the tip of its tail. The mane of fur that ran down its back was dark violet in color and its eyes were a blazing orange with vertical elliptical pupils. Above all else, this dragon was several times larger than the rest of its kin.

When the dragon spoke, its voice was powerful, commanding, yet kind and…female?

"**Ah, another human who seeks to use our power. Tell me, hatchling, why I shouldn't incinerate you right now and scatter your ashes to the four winds. Do you truly believe yourself worthy of our power,**" she boomed.

Naruto stood there silent, he remembered when he had signed this contract in the future then spoke with much respect, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and whether I think myself worthy doesn't matter, what matters is if you find me worthy."

"**Wise words from one so young,**" she stared into Naruto's eyes intently, "**I see the truth of your words in your eyes, but before I make my decision I must ask, what do you intend to do with my kin, myself and our power?**"

Naruto didn't falter, "I have only two desires; the first is to prove to my village that I am not the monster that they think I am, to earn their love and respect. The second is to attain the power to protect those precious to me. As to your question, I will see you as allies, not as tools. If you accept me as your summoner then I would treat you and your kin as my own family."

The mighty dragon smirked and in a torrent of elements, transformed into a beautiful woman. Her skin was dark tan in color with iridescent scales covering her forearms, hands and her cheeks. Her hair was dark violet with silver highlighting the tips of her bangs and hung freely down to her waist. She wore a silver long-sleeve Kimono tied up with an obi at the waist, the top of the kimono showing off only enough cleavage to see a scar in between her breasts. Her eyes were still blazing orange with slit pupils; however they now had a softness and warmth to them that would melt even the coldest of hearts. She wore golden lipstick on her plump lips, which were curled up into a kind smile.

She looked Naruto in the eyes as she spoke, "**Naruto-kun you are a kind, honest soul and I would be proud to call you my summoner. Allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Seiryuko and I am the head of the Dragon clan. Over the next few years I will be visiting you to help train you in Ryuton Ninjutsu, which can only be learned by those who we hold a contract with. Now give me your right hand.**"

Naruto reached out without hesitation, knowing full well what has going to happen next. Seiryuko took Naruto's hand and brought it to her face, then bit down on his wrist, hard, causing Naruto to wince in pain. When she pulled away a dragon tattoo snaked its way around Naruto's wrist, resembling the silhouette of Seiryuko's dragon form.

Seiryuko then reached out with her palms up and a Kodachi formed in her hands, "**This is Hakuryuga, it was forged in the hot magma of this dormant volcano using one of my fangs. Like Ryuton Ninjutsu, only our summoners can wield it so you will never have to worry about it being used against you. Also, if you focus your chakra into the blade it will take on the power of your main nature affinity,**" she finished as she handed Naruto the blade.

Naruto drew the sword from its scabbard to examine it. The scabbard was black, with a silver dragon snaking around it. The hilt was simple, yet elegant, black wood wrapped in silver cloth. The blade itself was pure white, "_Just like Sei-chan's teeth,_" Naruto mused. He focused his chakra into the blade and it was engulfed in blue wind chakra, the blue chakra forming into blade the length of a normal katana. Naruto looked around and spotted a large boulder, he charged at it and swung the blade down, cutting it clean in half down the middle. He then strapped the sword to his back with the hilt above his right shoulder.

"Hey, Sei-chan," Seiryuko blushed when she heard the nickname, "Do you mind teaching me a Ryuton Jutsu before I go?"

Seiryuko smiled again, "**Of course, Naruto-kun,**" she then went through a series of hand signs then thrust her right hand forward as she called out the jutsu's name, "**Ryuton: Shinenryuha!**" a dragon made of white flames shot forth from her hand, roaring as if it were alive.

Naruto mimicked the hand signs perfectly and thrust his hand out in the same manner she did, "Ryuton: Shinenryuha!" and just as with Seiryuko a dragon made of white flames flew from his hand.

Seiryuko's eyes widened in amazement at Naruto's natural ability to use her clan's jutsu, "**Amazing, no one has ever gotten one of our jutsu on the first try,**" she exclaimed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Aww, now you're just flattering me," he said.

Seiryuko smirked, "_**Handsome, powerful, and modest. I'm definitely having him sign the other half of the contract, when he gets older,**_" she mused.

She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, wishing him farewell before he was consumed by a torrent of the five elements.

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

Naruto had been gone for nearly an hour and Sarutobi was smoking his pipe more than he had ever done before. He was about ready to seal up the scroll when the same swirl of elements that spirited Naruto away reappeared. When it dispersed it revealed Naruto, unscathed and with a Kodachi strapped to his back.

Naruto grinned at the old Hokage before rolling up his sleeve to show off his summoning tattoo, "Check it out, Jiji, I got the Dragon summons!" he shouted.

Sarutobi smiled, "_He actually did it. I should have known better than to doubt the world's most unpredictable Ninja,_" he mused, "Alright, Naruto, calm down. You should head home and get some rest, you and your classmates will be placed on your teams the day after tomorrow," he said.

Naruto grinned and gave a salute, "Yes, Sir!" he was about to leave but the looked back at the old Hokage, "Oh, Jiji, would you mind keeping my Dragon summoning a secret for now, if the villagers found out I had such a powerful summons they would probably try to have me killed. 'The demon will kill us all!' they'd say."

Sarutobi nodded, "I understand, I'll mark this down as an S-rank secret. Also don't feel to bad about the villagers, they'll see through the hate in due time," he said comfortingly.

Naruto nodded and left to meet up with Iruka.

"What happened? You were in there for over an hour!" Iruka exclaimed.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei a lot of stuff happened, but check out the cool Kodachi I got!" he said, pointing to the sword on his back.

"Wow, but the question is do you know how to use it," Iruka asked.

"I'm sure I can figure it out, anyway let's get some ramen!" Naruto said, throwing both fists in the air.

Iruka laughed at Naruto's antics, "Alright, it's on me."

**Few hours later, Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat in his bedroom, mulling over the events of the day. "_Okay, let's see. I'm back; I have a second chance to stop Madara from taking over the world. So far, so good, I just graduated from the academy, I already have the Dragon summons,_" Naruto formed a perfect Rasengan in his hand, "_I can still do Rasengan, so I guess that means I can still use my other jutsu._"

Naruto jumped off his bed, focused chakra to his feet and began walking up the wall until he was standing upside down on his ceiling, "_I still have my chakra control,_" he grinned, "Hell yeah! I'm awesome!"

Naruto flopped down on to his bed, wondering how he was going to handle Kakashi the day after next.

* * *

Well that's that, as with my other fic reviews and constructive critisism is always welcome.

Also a cookie for those that can guess the name of the mysterious stranger that sent Naruto back.


End file.
